Always and Forever
by Phia the Ducati Chick
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS NOW FINALLY UP, I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE REVIEW! Chloe is in really big trouble this time. Can Jack save her before time runs out? Set between the end of season 5 and the start of 6 AU. JackChloe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first '24' fanfic so I would love it if you told me what you think of this chapter. )**

**The German translations may not be correct because I'm only using an internet translator. )**

**Phia x**

Always and Forever.

Rubbing a hand over her eyes Chloe turned off the computer and got up from behind her desk. She set her phone to divert so that any calls she missed at CTU would be transferred to her cell and picked up her bag and jacket.

Chloe headed down to CTU's parking lot where she had left her car at 6am that morning, when the long day had only just begun and the she hadn't yet had to endure hours of system failures, communication breakdowns and mess ups in the field which nearly cost them the life of one of their agents-in-training.

She was so wrapped up in her own world that Chloe didn't notice that she was about to walk into somebody until she actually did.

"Oh…. sorry." Chloe said distractedly as she attempted to walk past the person she had just bumped into.

"I'm not sure that sorry is good enough," said Jack with a small smile playing on his lips. "But I know something that would make up for it." He continued with the smile spreading and lighting up his eyes.

Chloe looked up realising who it was and giving a smile to match his own.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Chloe asked, smiling innocently. Her and Jack had been innocently flirting for weeks, discreetly of course and not usually when anyone else was around.

"Well, for starters, you could agree to come out with me for dinner, Friday night?" Chloe looked up into his eyes and saw two very different emotions, the nervousness was almost obvious, but there was something else mixed in as well. Something Chloe hadn't seen before.

"I think I might be able to agree to that." Jack smiled and the nervousness in his eyes seemed to evaporate. But the other emotion stayed well put.

"Pick you up at eight?" Jack asked with a smile. He was surprised Chloe had agreed so easily, but he wasn't exactly complaining. In fact it was quite the opposite, but he wasn't going to let Chloe know that. That would be giving in too easily, and he got the feeling that Chloe liked to play it hard.

"Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow." Chloe smiled, and tiptoed up and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. Jack returned the kiss and gave her a fierce, but gentle, hug.

"See you tomorrow." He said before they both walked off secretly smiling to themselves.

Chloe unlocked her car with the electronic key and opened the door. She shoved her bag and jacket onto the passenger seat next to her, closed the door and started up the engine. Slowly driving out of CTU she switched the radio, and for the first time in a long time, she started singing along to the radio. Turning right out of the parking lot she turned right along North Los Angeles Street and right down to the Santa Ana Freeway and straight down to Ramirez Street to where the parking lot for her first floor apartment on Keller Street was.

Parking her car into the allocated space she shut off the engine and grabbed her bag and jacket from the passenger seat. She stopped though when she saw her reflection in the rear view mirror. She looked somehow different, more alive, the color in her face had returned, and there was even a faint blush on her cheeks. Her eyes looked different as well; they almost seemed to mirror the emotion that she had seen in Jack's eyes when she had been talking to him earlier.

Slowly she got out of her car and double locked the doors as she headed across the parking lot and towards Keller Street. The journey to her apartment was never particularly pleasant but today it somehow felt different. Smiling to herself as she crossed the road she headed down the street towards her apartment. She was so wrapped up in her happiness that Chloe didn't see the pale skinned, dark haired man who walked into sync behind her; if she had then maybe what happened next wouldn't have happened. As Chloe dipped her head to search through her bag for her keys she felt the cold, precise, point of a gun nestle in the small of her back. Lifting her head up Chloe slowly looked over her shoulder and saw the dark, emotionless eyes of the dark haired, pale skinned man behind her.

Startled she shakily found her voice.

"What do you want?" Trying to stay calm her mind assessed the possible ways to get her out of her current predicament without getting herself killed. _Easier said than done_ she thought to herself waiting for the man to reply.

"Wenn Sie noch ein Wort sagen, bringe ich Sie um." Chloe looked confused, she instantly recognized the language, it was German, but what he had actually said, was another thing. Her German was extremely limited and she just about managed to remember what she said next.

"Ich spreche Deutsch nicht." The German man gave her a filthy look and muttered something under his breathe in German before continuing in English.

"If you say another word I will kill you." He said in a heavily accented voice. Chloe panicked, she didn't have much experience out in these kinds of situations, she'd only been out in the field a couple of times for CTU, she was only friggin' analyst, not super woman. Her breathing labored, she decided what to do next. The German man had an arm around her waist, keeping the small of her back against the cold nozzle of the Kahr PM9. Grabbing around his wrist she turned in hopes that she could put his twist his arm behind his back while kicking away the Kahr, but unfortunately he was too quick and had anticipated what she was going to do.

Twisting her arm round so he was close to breaking it he roughly shoved her down the street and through a back alleyway onto Gateway Plaza where another man was waiting for him in a silver Chevrolet Camaro Z28. He pushed Chloe roughly into the back seat of the car and then got into the passenger seat.

He spoke quickly to the man sitting next to him.

"Gehen Sie! Bevor jemand uns sieht." The driver stepped on the gas and sped away leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

All Chloe could hope was that someone had seen them and would inform the authorities immediately.

And then maybe…. although she didn't like playing 'damsel in distress', Jack could be _her _super hero. _Even though he already is _she thought to herself as the world went whizzing past her window.

_Even though he already is._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I wasn't expecting to get as many reviews as that for the first chapter, so I am truly grateful to everyone who reviewed! )**

**I won't keep you waiting any longer… here is the second chapter.**

**Phia x**

Always and Forever.

Jack checked the clock over his desk and sighed it was 9pm and the end of another long day. His head was killing him and he wanted nothing more than to go home and go to bed. Deciding he'd had enough Jack got up from behind his desk and switched the light off as he walked through the door. He trudged down the steps and into CTU's parking lot and walked across to his car before he realised that he'd left his cell upstairs.

Quietly cursing to himself he walked back over towards the stairs but got bumped into.

"Oh… sorry." Said a distracted voice that Jack recognised immediately and brought a smile to his face.

"I'm not sure that sorry is good enough," he said with a smile, Chloe had been making him feel some funny feelings just lately, and not the 'ha-ha' sort either, and so today he decided to act on his feelings. "But I know something that would make up for it." His smile reaching his eyes.

Chloe looked up and met his eyes, smiling, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" The innocent smile on her face set off butterflies in his stomach.

"Well, for starters, you could agree to come out with me for dinner, Friday night?" His eyes met Chloe's again and he had to restrain himself from reaching out and kissing her on the lips.

"I think I might be able to agree to that." Jack felt an immediate high and had to force his mind to concentrate.

"Pick you up at eight?" He asked smiling again; silently thanking whatever God had just told Chloe to say yes.

"Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow." Chloe said smiling, and then did something Jack hadn't expected. She tiptoed up and kissed on the cheek. Taking her warm, soft lips away Jack's cheek tingled. He returned the kiss and wondered if it had had the same effect on her. He then pulled her into a fierce, gentle hug, relaxing as she stood in his arms, their bodies fitting together like two matching jigsaw pieces. Reluctantly Jack pulled away and smiled before they both walked their separate ways.

Jack jogged up the stairs and back to his desk where he had left his cell phone. He looked at the screen and saw he had a missed call. He pressed a few buttons and saw that Kim had called him. Wondering what she possibly could have wanted he dialled her number and waited for her to pick up, while he walked back out of CTU and over to his car. He quickly looked around and saw that Chloe had already left. As he got into his car Kim picked up the phone.

"Hello, Kim Bauer speaking." Kim said.

"Hi, Kim, how are you?" It had been a long time since Jack had talked to Kim and he wondered what she could want.

"Oh, hi Dad. I'm good thanks." Kim wondered what her dad wanted.

"That's good to hear. You called me earlier, was it anything important?"

"Oh, right yeah. Tom and I were just wondering if you would like to join us for dinner on Sunday night seeing as we haven't seen you in months." Kim was hoping her dad wouldn't ask too many questions about Tom though; she wanted to keep that surprise until Sunday.

"Sunday? Yeah, that would be great. What time do you want me over?" Jack was thrilled that he was finally going to see his daughter, and for once he actually approved of Tom, Kim's new boyfriend and he seemed quite respectable without being a complete ass.

"Great. Shall we say seven?" Kim said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can do that. How are you and Tom then?" Jack asked, not able to keep the smile off of his face or out of his voice.

"We're good, erm… actually, sorry Dad, but I've got to go, I've got to get the dinner out of the oven before it burns!" She said with a small laugh.

"Okay then sweetie, see you on Sunday. Have a nice dinner. Bye." Jack smiled as she hung up the phone.

Jack arrived at his house ten minutes later and was pleased to see that everything looked alright.

He put the car into park and got out and locked the doors. He walked across the garden path and unlocked the front door.

Walking into the hallway he locked the front door and took his shoes off. He walked sleepily across the hallway and into the kitchen and grabbed the bread from the cupboard. Taking two slices from the bag, he cut several slices of cheese and laid them on top of the bread. Turning the grill on Jack put the two slices of bread onto the grill.

Walking away, he went into his room and changed into some jogging bottoms and a baggy t-shirt.

Five minutes later he was taking the cheese toastie out of the grill and placing it on a plate.

Sitting on the sofa with the plate balanced on one knee he switched on the TV and flicked onto FOX news. He ate the toastie as the reporter told the country about the latest on a five-legged lamb who was born in Kansas. _How can they make this big news? _He thought to himself as a video of the lamb showed on the screen.

Finishing the toastie he placed the plate in the sink and washed it up, leaving it to drain on the draining board.

Switching off the television he made his way into the bathroom.

Cleaning his teeth he looked in the mirror, and behind the tired face of a man he barely recognised anymore he saw some of the old him in his eyes. He saw an emotion that he hadn't seen in a long time, and he got the feeling it had something to do with Chloe.

Climbing into bed, he looked at the neon numbers on his alarm clock on the bedside table he was shocked to see it was 11pm. _Where the hell did the last two hours go? _He thought to himself as he turned the bedside light off.

Snuggling under the covers, he finally felt like he could sleep without being disturbed by horrific dreams.

Closing his eyes he saw Chloe's face in his head, smiling at him. Smiling to himself he muttered under breathe.

"Goodnight Chloe, sleep tight angel." Rolling over on his side he gently fell asleep.

_Beep, beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP!!! _Rolling over to reach over to the bedside table Jack hit the alarm clock, but to his chagrin the beeping didn't stop. Looking at the neon numbers his clock read 12.50am. Grumbling picked up his vibrating cell phone and hit the answer button.

"Hello?" He answered groggily wondering who the hell could be calling at this hour.

"Jack, it's Bill. You need to get over to CTU, immediately." Jack sat up, immediately alert.

"Why? What's going on Bill?" There was silence on the other end and Jack started to panic.

"Jack…. I don't want to tell you this, but…" Jack cut him off.

"Look Bill, I know you don't usually want to tell me anything bad, but I need to know." Bill stayed silent, and Jack was silently cursing.

"Jack…. Chloe's been kidnapped." It took Jack's brain an age to process the simple piece of information that Bill had given him, and he didn't like the conclusion his brain had come up with.

"How? …. Is she? …. When?" So many questions seemed to be forming in his head, but 'when?' was the most prominent.

"We don't know Jack; we suspect it was on her way back from CTU." Jack cursed and scrambled out of bed pulling off his clothes and changing into fresh ones.

"I'll be right there Bill, have you had any contact with her kidnappers?" Jack's brain was working overtime as he skidded to a halt by the front door and pulled his shoes on.

"There was a note delivered here, but it is addressed directly to you, we thought it best to wait until you got here." Jack wondered why it would be addressed directly to him as he pulled the front door shut and ran over to his car.

"Okay Bill. I should be there in ten minutes, tops. Let me know if you receive anymore info on Chloe." Jack started up the engine and speedily reversed out of the space.

"Will do Jack." Bill said as he hung up the phone. Jack sped along the usual route to CTU and still couldn't believe what he had been told. Chloe, the only person he trusted, one of the only people he truly cared about, the person who made him feel special, had been kidnapped and only moments after he had spoken to her. He felt awful as a lone tear escaped from his eye and he turned into the CTU parking lot.

Racing up the stairs to CTU, he realised how many stairs there actually were, and there were way too many!

He sped along up to Buchanan's office and knocked impatiently on the door.

"Come in." Bill said from behind the glass door.

Jack opened the door and stepped in; Bill looked exhausted as he looked up at Jack.

"Hi Jack. I'll take you straight to your desk." Bill said giving him a very small smile.

"Thanks." Jack said as he turned around and walked down the stairs to his desk.

There was a white square envelope sitting with Jack's name on the front.

But something confused Jack. The writing was Chloe's.

"Has this been fingerprinted?" Jack asked still not touching the envelope.

"Yeah, it came back nada." Bill said sadly.

"Goddammit." Jack said under his breathe as he picked up the envelope.

He carefully undid the envelope and took out the note.

This time it was printed so there was no chance of matching any handwriting.

He unfolded the piece of paper and scanned it quickly, a confused look crossed his face and his brow furrowed.

He handed the letter over to Bill who also read it and snapped his head up when he was finished.

"This seems a bit bizarre." Bill said rereading the paper.

"Yeah," Jack said distractedly. "What time is it?" He asked his eyes flashing.

"One twenty, why?" Bill asked confused.

"Because the countdown's already begun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the second chapter.**

**Phia x**

Always and Forever.

Chloe slowly woke up as she felt the cold, dampness spread across her clothes. Opening her eyes quickly she came to realise that she was in a small, poorly lit, cold room with concrete floors and dingy walls. On the walls were old remains of various posters '_The Circus Is Coming To Town' _read one of them and Chloe muttered to herself that it must have been '_the friggin' circus' _who had kidnapped her. Staring around the rest of the room she saw that there was no furniture and the only small window in the room had bars over it, blocking the already restricted light that entered the room. Apart from that there was just a steel door, that obviously wasn't the original door to the room, and Chloe could tell that there was no way she would be able to break that door down. Realising this she shifted to sit against one of the walls and brought her legs up to her chest, then she rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to consume her.

* * *

Forty five minutes later there was a bang at the heavy-looking steel door and it swung upon. Chloe looked up in surprise and saw a different man to who had earlier kidnapped her. This man was one she didn't want to mess with; he was big and '_beefy' _with a shaved head, small evil eyes, with nasty looking rings on various fingers and multiple tattoos over hugely muscular arms. Chloe noticed he didn't have a gun, or at least not one she could see, and she wasn't surprised; this didn't look like the kind of guy who would be messed with enough to actually _need _a gun.

The man must have seen the slight confusion in Chloe's eyes as he walked into the room because he gave her a quick, almost reassuring, smile. Chloe didn't return the smile, but drew her eyes towards the ground.

"Look, love. I can pretty much guess that you don't want to be here. So you just cooperate a bit and you'll be out of here in no time at all and you can go off like a good little girl, okay?" Chloe looked up slightly surprised to hear and English accent. But the surprise soon faded and something else replaced it.

"Stop right there, number one I'm most certainly not your '_love' _, number two it wouldn't exactly take a rocket scientist to figure out I don't want to be here and you've just proven that, and don't think for a second that I will cooperate so easily and finally I am far from _'a good little girl' _okay?" Chloe finished off by giving him a sarcastic look. He may have been strong physically but Chloe had figured he wouldn't be so hot mentally. And she had guessed correctly.

"Wow, we've certainly got a mouthy one here. What an earth would the boss want with you? And how do you know I'm not a rocket scientist, huh?" Chloe have him a 'duh' look to answer the last question, but was unable to respond with a comeback because a short skinny man walked through the door.

"Charlie! I thought I told you to bring her through to me, not have a nice pissing little mothers meeting! Now move your ass and go find something useful to do." The short man said in a voice clearly laced with venom. Chloe, however, felt a slight amount of pity for the man who was apparently called Charlie. In a way he almost reminded her of Edgar.

Chloe was snapped out her daydream though as the small man grabbed roughly at her arm and forced her to stand up.

"You, bitch. Come with me." Chloe looked down at the short man with a look of anger, but figured it wouldn't be the best idea to try and smart mouth back.

Silently Chloe followed the short man down a long narrow corridor and into a room on the left. Walking through the door Chloe was unsurprised to see that the décor was the same as the rest of the place. But this room had furniture; ok, so a desk, a chair and a lamp, but still it was furniture.

Chloe was pushed roughly into the chair behind the desk and waited to be told what was happening.

A minute later a small boy brought through a laptop computer and placed it on the desk in front of Chloe. She could see the obvious fear in his eyes and felt sorry for him, wondering how he had got himself into such a situation.

Opening the lid Chloe saw that the computer was set up with a word document. Chloe tried to minimize the word document to see what else was on the computer but found she couldn't. Looking up at the short man standing in front of her she spoke.

"What do I need this for?" The short man snickered.

"You have to write this out on the laptop and print it off so it's all ready for lover boy Jack to read at CTU."

Chloe's eyes flashed as he showed a piece of paper to her, but mainly because he had mentioned Jack.

"What's Jack got to do with this?" Her mind was reeling.

"Let's just say he has the power to decide whether to set you free, or let you die." Chloe looked into the glistening soulless eyes and was disgusted.

Snatching the piece of paper out of his hands she looked down on the writing that was swirling across the paper.

"Oh, and don't bother trying to tell Jack what's going on, we will be checking what you have written before it is taken to CTU."

Ten minutes later Chloe had written up what she needed to and closed the lid of the laptop.

She handed the paper and the envelope that had Jack's name written on in her handwriting to the short man who then took her back to the room she was in before.

* * *

At 2:20 am there was another knock at the steel door. This time it sounded a lot more 'dangerous'. Not bothering to pay attention to where she was going she followed another nameless being to a room on the right hand side of the corridor. She didn't like the look of the room when she walked in. There was something, odd, about it. Like the walls could tell stories that no one in there right mind would want to hear.

Chloe was slung into the room and the door was locked behind her.

Groaning slightly as she lifted her body up from the ground she saw a shiny scarlet droplet fall to the floor. Lifting her hand to her head she felt a long cut on her forehead that had been made by the uneven slates of concrete on the floor.

She looked around when she heard someone walk through the door and saw that it was another nameless face. Dragging her up from the ground he roughly slammed her against the wall. Her now skinned knees stinging, and her head now throbbing she did nothing but wait to see what the cruel man did to her.

With one hand pressed against the side of her waist so she couldn't move, the other one started the finger the buttons of her blouse roughly while his mouth moved roughly against her motionless one. He pulled at the buttons of her shirt and the buttons came flying off, scattering across the floor, as he began to claw at her breasts underneath her bra. She tried as hard as she could to push the revolting man away from him, and eventually he stopped clawing. Only to move to her hands. Where he slowly, but carefully, snapped each and every one of her fingers. Gasping in pain as he reached her last finger a tear ran down her cheek. He then ran a finger down across her collarbone, down between her breasts, across her stomach and then cupped his hand between her thighs. She let out a small shudder of fear and then he left the room, leaving only the last words he uttered ringing in her ears.

"I can break your bones, I can steal from you what I want. But lover boy's not going to save you now."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the third chapter.**

**Phia x**

* * *

Always and Forever.

_1.30 am CTU, on red alert, as usual._

"Morris, have you got hold of Martha Logan yet?" Bill asked walking down the stairs to his office and over to Morris's desk.

"No, not yet, is there any possibility that they have got her already?" Morris asked, knowing it was unlikely, but possible.

"I wouldn't have thought so, if anything Aaron would have contacted us if she was missing and there would already be a national search for her." Bill answered walking over to Jack who was sitting at Chloe's desk typing quickly on her keyboard.

"Jack, you got anything?" Bill asked sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I may have a lead, I just got a phone call from one of Chloe's neighbours saying she saw Chloe getting pushed down the front steps of her apartment building and a man shouting at her, she then saw the man take her down an alleyway through to Gateway Plaza were CCTV cameras caught her getting into a silver Chevrolet Camaro Z28. Milo is running it through the database for me to see if we can find out who it is registered to and I'm trying to pick up satellite images of the car at the time of Chloe's kidnap to see if we can locate it now." Jack explained as he carried on searching for Chloe.

"Okay, good job. Do you have any idea why they would want Martha Logan though?" This was just one of the things that didn't make sense to Bill, as well as why the hell take Chloe?

"The only reasons I can think of is perhaps so they can get to Charles Logan, or because she can persuade the President to do pretty much _anything_." Jack said briefly glancing at Bill before continuing.

Bill knew from Jack's body language that he didn't want to speak anymore about it; he just wanted to find Chloe. Bill wasn't surprised at Jack's actions either, ever since Audrey had died in a plane crash a week after Jack got back from China he had turned to Chloe for all the support he needed, and they had strengthened the already unbreakable bond between them, and Bill could see that they both wanted more than friendship, he could see it in their eyes whenever they were around each other. Bill let a small smile play on his lips as he went off to find Nadia and ask her to assist Jack with the satellite images. As soon as possible Bill wanted Jack back out in the field, and Bill knew Jack felt the same way, even though this time he wouldn't have Chloe in his ear giving him a helping hand, he would be helping her by hopefully saving her life.

* * *

_2.00am CTU, situations are tense, and Jack is getting pissed off._

"Jack, what have you got for me?" Jack sighed and rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair.

"3 dead ends, a pissed off agent who doesn't have a clue where Chloe is and Chevrolet which is not registered to any one." Jack said, his eyes slowly losing their spark.

"Jack…" Bill said asked Jack looked away. "Jack, look at me." Jack slowly looked back at Bill. "We're going to find her; nobody in this building is even going to yawn before we find Chloe." Jack's face stayed neutral, but his eyes told a different story.

"I just don't want to lose her Bill." He said, fiddling with post-it notes that were on Chloe's desk.

"You're not going to lose her, Chloe is strong, and she's certainly not stupid. We'll get her out of there somehow." Jack nodded slowly and was just about to continue trying to find Chloe when Chloe's phone went off. Jack stared at the phone vibrating on the desk before him. Snapping out of the slight trance he was in and picked up the phone.

"CTU, Bauer." He said into the mouthpiece.

"Jack?" Chloe's voice floated across to Jack. Jack clung to phone; it was the only thing keeping Chloe with him.

"Chloe, are you alright?" He asked concern obvious in his voice. He could almost her Chloe smiling on the other end of the phone.

"I'll survive Jack." That alarmed Jack.

"Chloe, what have they done to you?" Panic flashing through his eyes, the answer not one that he wanted to hear.

"Christ, Jack. They've only beaten me up a bit; I've been through a lot worse." Using her usual brush-off tone, but Jack ignored it.

"That's not the point Chlo'. Do you know where you are?" Jack asked hoping she could give him something.

"I've got a fair clue, I'm in an old warehouse, about 45 minutes south of my apartment, I can't tell you much more than that, we went on the freeway to get here, but there were no distinctive places that we passed." Chloe said going through the usual protocol.

"That's good enough Chlo'. Out of interest, how did you get a phone and what convinced them to let you use it?" Jack waited, knowing the chances were nobody agreed to her being on the phone.

"I got it off some guy who tried to get frisky with me; of course he doesn't know I've got it. Nobody does. But I had to get in contact with someone; it's driving me crazy being left out of the loop." Jack smiled a rare smile, that was reserved mainly for Chloe.

"Only you Chloe O'Brian." The smile evident in his voice.

"Only me what?" Chloe asked confused.

"Only you would want to be kept in the loop of your own kidnap." Jack was almost laughing now. And he heard Chloe laugh quietly on the other end; it was like the laugh of an angel.

"Yeah, well, I'm getting kinda bored of being kidnapped now; I don't like playing damsel in distress I like being part of the action, y'know?" Jack really did laugh this time.

"Yeah, I think I know, but….." He was cut off by Chloe interrupting him.

"Jack, I have to go, someone's walking slowly down the corridor, if I don't get off the phone now I'll be killed, or worse." Jack imagined the panic flash across her eyes, but her voice remained calm.

"Okay Chloe, I'll find you, I promise….. And Chloe, be careful." Jack said quickly.

"I will, bye Jack." She hung up the phone and Jack heard the sound of the dead phone in his ear. He put the phone back in its cradle and set to work tapping in the new information that Chloe had given him as he called across to Buchanan.

* * *

_2.15am, an abandoned warehouse. _

Chloe shoved the phone inside a rolled stack of posters in a cardboard that had been shoved in there when she had returned from her first round of torture, she knew the box wouldn't be going anywhere soon. She then sat herself in the warmest corner of the room and pretended to be asleep.

She heard the heavy steel door squeak open and forced her eyes to shut even tighter. She heard someone step into the room and guessed they were checking she hadn't done anything stupid like commit suicide, Chloe laughed in her head 'like she would give in that easily'. She heard the door shut and opened one eye very slowly, seeing there was no one there she opened both fully and waited.

She gave it ten minutes before she went back over to the cardboard box, knowing the likelihood of anyone checking up on her again in the next half an hour would be unlikely.

Reaching inside the box Chloe took out the cell phone out of the posters and dialled the number for CTU. She wasn't the least bit surprised that Jack had picked up the phone first time round.

The dial tone rang no more than twice when she heard the familiar voice of Jack on the other end.

"CTU, Bauer." His voice formal, which Chloe found strangely amusing.

"Cut the formal crap out Jack, it's me." She heard Jack chuckle on the end.

"You didn't beat the guard up did you Chlo'?" Chloe smiled.

"Nah… couldn't be bothered, I pretended be asleep, worked a treat." Chloe admitted her voice light and casual, unusually so, especially for someone who had just been kidnapped.

"Well, if you find you can be bothered to beat the crap out of a guard, please don't, I would like to keep that dinner date we planned, I don't fancy going out with a corpse, kinda screws up my appetite." Chloe rolled her eyes, typical.

"Well, that all depends if you get off your lazy ass and find me before I get myself into that kind of trouble." Chloe's voice lacked the amusement that Jack's did, but Jack knew she was playing with him.

"Changing the subject, did you know about the ransom note that they sent CTU?" Jack asked; his voice serious.

"Yeah, they made me type it out. I was kinda pissed off about it, but they didn't give me a lot of choice." Chloe's voice matching the seriousness of Jack's.

"Did they tell you why they wanted Martha Logan?" Jack asked curiously.

"No, they didn't tell me anything to do with the content of the note; all I knew is that it was going to you at CTU." Chloe said, skipping the part about them calling Jack her 'lover boy'.

"Dammit. Is there anything else you can tell me, even if it's doesn't seem important it could be." Jack said, although he knew Chloe already knew that.

"All I can tell you is that the guy who took me is German, I've met a couple of his idiots who do most of his work for him, they've stuck me in this room that has nothing but a window with bars, a steel door and a box full of rolled posters, with remnants of posters also on the wall. The room is at the end of a long corridor, and I've only been in two other rooms. The first time I went to one of them they made me write the note, saying it was going straight to, and I quote "lover boy Jack" and the second time they tortured me a bit. That's about it." Chloe said, only stopping to draw breath at the end.

"Wow, that's quite a lot Chlo'. Why would they call me your 'lover boy' though? We're not dating or anything. And even if we were how would they know?" Jack couldn't get his head round that one thing.

"I don't know Jack. But whoever has me has obviously done their homework. But I have to go Jack; they'll be coming back for me soon to torture me a bit more." Chloe said, not even a trace of fear in her voice.

"I'll find you Chlo'."

"Yeah, yeah, quit the chit chat and get off your ass and find me. But Jack, I trust you and I believe with all my heart that you'll find me. Don't give up. And Jack?" Chloe wasn't sure why she was getting all emotional with Jack, but it made her feel better.

"Yeah…" Jack waited patiently on the line.

"Just because I won't be in your ear, pissing you off with orders for this mission doesn't mean I'm not with you. Just imagine me in your ear guiding you and I will be, always." Chloe admitted, not pleased with the how slushy it all sounded.

"I know O'Brian. Thanks. Now get off the damn phone before you're caught." Jack added in a lighter tone.

"Yeah, see you soon, and remember you're not going to get rid of me this easily." Chloe joked.

"Oh, Chlo' I wouldn't want to get rid of you, but I bet those kidnappers do, I bet they didn't know what they were getting themselves into when they took you." Jack exclaimed cheekily.

"You'll pay for that one Bauer." Chloe said and then ended the call, putting it back into its hiding place with a sigh.

Chloe and Jack had always joked about how she would be the world's worst hostage and so she decided she was going to live up to that title and have some fun.

Taking off one off her heeled shoes she stood facing the door and started to bang on the door with her shoe. The steel made a loud clanging thud and Chloe heard a guard shout something down the corridor. Chloe heard the reply.

"Do you want to kill her, or shall I?"

Chloe smiled, it was working.

* * *

**Okay, guys. What did you think? Please review and let me know, and I'll see if I can improve the story. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**While I was working on this chapter I realised that in chapter three I had said Chloe got tortured at 2.20am, just so everyone knows it was meant to be 1am, but I confused myself and put the wrong time! Sorry!**

**Thanks to Jess O'Brian Bauer, and Claire for reviewing the fourth chapter.**

**Here's chapter five, hope you like it.**

**Phia x**

Always and Forever.

_2.50am, an abandoned warehouse, in a makeshift torture chamber._

There was a steel chair in the middle of the barely lit room, its back to the door and facing a wall, and there were shackles attached to the arms and legs.

Next to the chair was a surgical table, barely big enough to hold an oversized needle and syringe and several vials of a strange orange liquid that fizzed now and again.

A withering old man sat opposite the chair with his frail arms crossed, and his eyes closed, while his head was dropped onto his chest. Chloe was unsure if the man's skin was actually gray in color or whether it was lighting, or lack of it.

Chloe was placed forcefully in the chair next to the surgical table and sat, almost patiently, while the man, which Chloe recognised as Charlie, placed her arms and legs into the painfully cold shackles; they almost felt as if they had been kept in a freezer.

The old man waited patiently as Charlie shackled Chloe to the chair and waited until Charlie had left the room before he spoke.

"God, are you what they have sent me?" He asked, more to himself than Chloe, but she answered anyway.

"And what _exactly _is that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked, giving him one of her infamous glares.

"They ask me to set up a torturing session designed for federal agents, and they said me _you, _a mere _woman_." Still not talking directly to her, as if she was some filthy skunk they had just dragged in off the street. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I _am _a federal agent, you pompous asshole. I'm not some pathetic little tramp that was dragged off the streets." It was the old man's turn to raise an eyebrow, he had obviously underestimated her, but was not about to admit it.

"Great, sending a woman isn't enough, they have to send me one with attitude. Oh, I am going to enjoy torturing you." He said with a small snarl.

"Well, would you please just get on with it then, I haven't got all day, despite what you may think." Chloe said.

The old man gave a curt nod before filling up the syringe with the orange, fizzing liquid that had been in the vials. With the syringe carefully balanced in one hand he took Chloe's face in the other and turned it so that he could get to her neck easily. Chloe felt rather than saw the needle coming closer and closer to her neck and closed her eyes, trying her hardest to block out the pain and imagine she was somewhere else. That attempt soon went out the window as she felt a burning sensation as the liquid went into her neck. The burning soon spread, it went very quickly from her neck to her entire body as she was absorbed by a pain so blinding that it sent her body into a series of fits.

_3.05am_

After enduring fifteen minutes of burning sensations and fits Chloe was finally allowed back to her room. She sat away from the door against the warmest wall, not that there was one, and rested her head in her hands. Her mind was all over the place as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves. Taking deep breaths she finally managed to clear her mind and remembered about the cell phone in the cardboard box.

Crawling over to the box Chloe retrieved the cell from the rolled poster and dialled the number for Jack, knowing that he would be the only one who would truly be able to calm her down.

On the third ring she was almost ready to hang up the phone, but on the fourth when the phone was answered she was glad she hadn't.

"CTU, Bauer." She heard through the ear piece, and sighed quietly to herself before responding.

"Jack, it's Chloe." There was something odd in Chloe's voice and Jack didn't like it.

"Chloe, what did they do to you?" He asked, more out of concern than anger.

"Oh, not much, I just spent the last fifteen minutes having a series of fits after they injected me with some weird looking orange, fizzy stuff." Chloe heard Jack gasp on the other end, but was desperate just to hear his comforting voice.

"Are you holding out okay?" Jack asked.

"I've got a few needle marks on my neck but apart….." But Jack cut her off.

"That's not what I mean Chloe." He said softly.

"I know," Chloe admitted. "To be honest Jack, I've been better. I prefer being on the other side finding the one who has been kidnapped rather than being the one who is kidnapped, y'know?" For some reason, Chloe felt a bit like crying, but wouldn't, she had too much dignity to cry in front of other people, even if it was over the phone.

"We're doing our best to find you Chlo'. Curtis is on stand by with his tac team to come and get you out of there as soon as we know where 'there' is, which is what me, Milo and Nadia are trying to find out." Jack said in a caring tone.

"I know you are Jack, it's comforting to know that I've CTU's finest looking for me." Chloe said with a small smile.

"Chloe, as soon as we find you I'm going to go with Curtis. I want to make sure myself that you are okay." Jack wasn't sure what had made him tell Chloe that, but hoped it would comfort Chloe in a small way.

"Jack, you've only been back from China for a month, I don't want you risking your life just so that you can make sure _I'm _okay." Chloe was touched, but adamant about the matter.

"Chloe, you have risked your life for _me _more than enough times, it's about time I returned the favour. And there will be no arguing." Jack told her sternly, but kindly.

"But Jack…." But he cut her off again.

"Chloe, if you don't get back here safely who is going to boss me around when I'm out in the field? Without you here at all I _will _get hurt. You've always got my back Chlo' for once I'm going to have yours." For some reason Chloe was a little lost for words. Chloe didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Chlo'? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just a little lost for words." Chloe said with a small laugh. And she could her the smile in Jack's voice when he replied.

"Okay then Chloe. I've got Bill calling me to his office so I have to go." He sounded sad, or was Chloe imagining things?

"Okay Jack, I'll try to call you again soon." Chloe said, trying hard to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Chloe?" Jack said.

"Yeah Jack."

"I miss you." Chloe smiled, she hadn't been expecting that.

"I miss you too Jack."

"Right, well... I have, to, uh…" Chloe quirked an eyebrow as she heard Jack stutter slightly.

"Go? Yeah, I know. Bye Jack." She said, unable to keep the amusement from her voice. Jack chuckled.

"Bye Chlo'."

Chloe heard him hang up and then put the phone back in its hiding placing, before sitting back down, this time with a small smile on her face and a warm feeling inside of her, much different to the burning one earlier.

And while thinking about the man who had just said he missed her, she closed her eyes and let the sleep consume her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sending out a BIG thanks to my reviewers: Jess O'Brian Bauer, Naomi and NSQueen119. Your reviews mean a lot to me, and without them I wouldn't have anything to keep writing for, so thank you.**

**I apologize for my complete uselessness, I know it has been a long time since I have updated, and I'm sorry (I won't bother with excuses, they're just boring). So anyway, here's chapter six of Always and Forever.**

**Enjoy,**

**Phia**

**x**

* * *

Always and Forever.

Chapter 6.

_3.15am, CTU._

Jack put the phone back into its cradle and took a deep breath. Okay, so he had only told Chloe he missed her, but for a guy who didn't reveal his feelings to _anybody_, it was a pretty big step.

Knowing that Chloe wasn't likely to call for at least another hour, he headed towards the break room, battling to decide whether to have another cup of coffee or just to give in and go to sleep.

When he got to the break room his decision had apparently already been made for him; the coffee, if you could even call it that, tasted like dishwater, so he chose to go and sit down on the nice and comfy looking couch on the other side of the room.

* * *

_Jack woke up with a start. Milo was calling his name and saying that they had found Chloe and he needed to be out in the field immediately. Grabbing his phone and jacket from his desk, he headed out and followed the directions that Milo had given him._

_After driving for 15 minutes, or 45 minutes away from Chloe's home, Jack spotted a warehouse that Jack knew Chloe was being kept in._

_Jack kicked the door down, desperate to get to Chloe on the other side. He momentarily stood stock still at what he saw; Chloe was lying face down in a pool of blood, that Jack was pretty sure was her own._

_Jack, once his brain had processed what he had seen, rushed over to Chloe and knelt beside her. He picked up one of her dainty wrists and checked desperately for a pulse; it was there, but it was so weak that it may as well not have been. Jack brought her into his arms and held her to him. Tears started to spill from his eyes, as with every moment he was losing yet another woman he loved._

"_Chloe?" He whispered softly. "I know you can hear me, Chlo'." He looked down at her steadily paling face. "I love you Chloe; with all my heart and I always will." _

_Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but her face started to distort. Jack shook his head fiercely, but it didn't make any difference. _

_It was a week after Chloe's funeral and Jack was standing looking at her gravestone, but there were no more tears to shed as his eyes had ran dry like the deserts of the Sahara. _

_Just as he was about to turn his back on the grave he heard a voice, it was a voice he recognised so well that it scared him._

"_This is all your fault Jack; if you had got to me sooner I would still be alive. It is all __**your fault**__. It is all your…….."_

* * *

Jack woke up drenched in sweat and in a state of panic. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was, and that he had just been dreaming, even though Chloe's voice still rang like a bell in his head. Getting up off of the couch, he went and got a glass of water and then headed back out to his desk.

* * *

_4.10am CTU_

"Chlo', are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Jack, for the tenth time, I'm absolutely fine. Are _you _alright, Jack?" Chloe couldn't quite work out what had gotten under his skin.

"I've just had a bit of a rough night, worrying about you mainly, my dreams aren't helping either." Chloe paused for a minute before answering.

"Dreams? Are they that bad?" Chloe asked sounding confused.

"I thought I'd lost you Chlo'." Jack said, as his voice broke a little.

"Jack….. You will never lose……"

And the line went dead.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know.**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine; the plot and Sophia are my own creations. **

**I apologize yet again for the late update, I have been on vacation in South Carolina, so that has made it a bit difficult to write this update, well that and I've had writer's block and I'm quickly losing all my ideas I did have for this fic.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7, hope you like it.**

**Phia **

**x**

Always and Forever.

Chapter 7.

_4.11am, the abandoned warehouse._

Two men came rushing into Chloe's prison-like room and grabbed the cell phone from her hand. "You stupid bitch!" Shouted the taller, slightly broader man of the two, as he slammed his fist into the side of her face. A bruise formed instantaneously and Chloe fell to the floor, seemingly unconscious, when the second punch was thrown. The smaller, but no less broad, man then kicked Chloe in the stomach just to make sure she was at least winded if she was not really unconscious. The bigger of the two men the picked Chloe up and slung her over his shoulder and marched out of the room with the smaller man in tow.

* * *

_At the same time, CTU_

"Chloe?! Chloe please answer the damn phone!" Jack all but screamed into the mouth piece of Chloe's desk phone, knowing full well that she couldn't answer him as the phone she was using was still dead. Defeated, he gave up and placed the desk phone back in its cradle. He got up quickly and walked over to Milo.

"Did you get anything on Chloe's location?" He asked, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his tone. Milo picked up on it but decided not to comment.

"Yeah, I did. She's in an old, abandoned chemical warehouse, 45 minutes south of Chloe's apartment, just as Chloe thought." Jack nodded and thanked Milo quickly, but whole-heartedly. But the hope didn't last long as Bill came down the stairs into the bullpen and straight over to Jack.

"I have a call for you in my office, a German man named Ralph Herberzech." Bill said.

"Right, okay. Milo could you set up a trace on line…." Jack paused long enough for Bill to tell Milo it was line 2 before continuing. "Bill, I need you to get Sophia to run a background on Ralph Herberzech and see what she can get." Jack finished, not bothered by the fact he had just told his boss what to do.

"Okay, Jack, but no funny business, no deals with this guy, nothing, I want this to be a straight forward, no-strings-attached phone conversation. Okay?" Bill asked, although he already knew the answer.

"You know I can't guarantee that Bill." Jack said as he turned away and headed towards Bill's office.

Picking up the phone Jack took a deep breath. "Bauer." He answered.

"Ahh, good, Mr Bauer. What a pleasure to finally speak to you." Said the man with a heavy German accent. Jack already knew this guy was bad news.

"Wish I could say the same about you. Now what do you want?" Jack asked in a harsh tone. Ralph laughed.

"Is it always straight down to business with you? Anyhow, I'm just calling to give you a warning." He said in a light tone.

"And what warning would that be?" Jack asked in the same harsh tone, but feeling himself getting more pissed off with this guy by the second.

"Do not try to save the girl. If you try to her we will kill her. You have an hour to hand over Martha Logan or, the girl will die." With that said the line went dead. Jack cursed and looked at the screen of the phone; the call had only lasted one minute and ten seconds; that surely wouldn't be long enough for a useful trace. He then looked at the clock on Bill's computer screen; it read 4.30am he had until 5.30am to find Martha Logan and get her to this Ralph guy or Chloe would die, _shit _Jack thought out loud.

Jack took the steps from Bill's office two at a time and walked quickly over to Milo.

"Any chance of a trace?" Jack asked, knowing there wasn't a hope in hell on getting a trace.

"All I was able to get was that he is in the grid section as Chloe, but for how much longer, who knows?" Milo explained.

"How big is a grid section?" Jack asked.

"20 miles. Not really small enough to track him down with a helicopter or anything, too many different directions he could be headed in." Milo told Jack; whose face started to look even more troubled.

"Damn it." He said and walked over to Sophia's desk.

"Hey, Sophia, did you start a background check on Ralph Herberzech?" Jack asked while glancing at her computer screen.

"Only just, right now all I can tell you is that he was born, raised and educated in Berlin, East Germany. When he was 20 he moved to Russia and spent 5 years there teaching biochemistry in Moscow University. Is there anything you want me to focus on specifically?" She asked, finally looking away from her screen and focused on Jack.

"Yeah, I need a list of all his contacts and where they are from, what he is up to now and what part of biochemistry he was teaching. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem. I'll get straight to it." She said and went back to looking at the computer screen.

"Thanks." Jack said as he walked away to find Bill.

He found him back in his office. "Bill have you got a minute? it's urgent." Jack asked as he walked into Bill's office.

"What's the problem Jack?" Bill asked. Jack recapped his conversation with Ralph Herberzech.

"I want to lead a tac team to remove Chloe quietly from the warehouse so that she is back here, safe, so that we have no reason to hand over Martha Logan. Of course we could bring her here as well, so there is no chance of another kidnap." Jack told Bill, who wore a troubled expression that was similar to Jack's.

Bill thought about Jack's proposal for a few seconds before answering.

"Okay Jack, but I want this done before 5.30 so that they do not start to get suspicious and do anything stupid, okay? Get Curtis and his team to head out to get Mrs Logan and you and your team go and get Chloe from the warehouse. I want everyone back here by 5.30 understood?" Bill said.

"Yeah, crystal clear, who is going to run comm.?" Jack asked, knowing full well it couldn't be Chloe this time.

"I'll get Sophia on it, and I'll get Milo to carry on with background search." Bill decided.

"Okay." Jack said before leaving the room and heading to find Curtis.

Ten minutes later Jack and his tac team were heading down the freeway towards Chloe's location. Jack could feel his heart beating at 100 mph and knew that this time it had nothing to do with him going into the field, but everything to do with Chloe. The hope that he was going to see her again made his heart swell, but at the same time the horrible feeling that he was going to be late and she was going to already be dead made his stomach tie itself into knots and made his heart stop beating.

* * *

**Okay, so hopefully the next chapter should be a little more exciting than this one, but I'm having serious trouble trying to decide what to write.****Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers from last chapter. Please review : )**** even if you thought it was crap: P **


End file.
